That's What Brothers Do
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Dean and Sam finish a hunt, but not everything is what it seems. Will Dean be able to save Sam in time?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's another quick little story for y'all! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.

Dean grunts as he throws a particularly heavy shovel of dirt into the pile above him. Sam was standing nearby with a shotgun at the ready. They were digging up Thomas James' grave in order to salt and burn his bones. He had been killing young men causing them to slowly cough their insides out basically. Dean hits something hard, a thud echoing around him. Quickly, Dean clears off the coffin and opens it up, wrinkling his nose at the half-decayed corpse. Dean tosses the shovel onto the ground above him and expertly jumps out of the hole. He grabs the lighter fluid and hands it to Sam who has set the shotgun down. Sam begins pouring the fluid on the corpse while Dean opens the salt can and pours it's contents into the coffin as well. After they set their containers down, Dean strikes a match and drops it into the hole, the body catching aflame. Dean and Sam cover their mouths and noses with their sleeves, waiting for the fire to end.

"Wonder why the bastard didn't show," Dean's muffled voice sounds as he glances around them.

"I hope he wasn't taking another victim," Sam replies as he looks over at Dean and the two of them share a look.

Once the fire burned out and the hole refilled, the two Winchesters head back to the Impala. The police scanner comes to life, informing that a murder had indeed happened. Dean and Sam sigh and lean back in their seats.

"At least this will be the last one," Sam offers but it's half-hearted. Dean nods his head, his lips pursed. Without either of the hunters saying anything else, Dean starts up the Impala and drives off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walks into the dining room of the Men of Letters bunker with a small bag slung over his shoulder. Sam's sitting at the table with his laptop opened in front of him. He looks when Dean enters the room, seeing the bag and the Impala's keys in Dean's hand.

"You heading out?" Sam asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Yeah. If I leave now I can pick that stuff up from Garth and get back by tonight," Dean says with a nod of his head.

"All right, I'll see you later tonight then," Sam replies as he turns back to his computer. Dean nods his head and claps a hand on Sam's shoulder as he walks by his younger brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sighs and leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabs into his stomach and causes him to bend over and let out a groan. Sam takes a couple deep breaths and, when the pain subsides a little, he stands up to go into the kitchen. He had been busy with his research so he hadn't eaten all day; he assumes this is the reason for the stomach pain. Taking another couple deep breaths, Sam makes his way towards the kitchen. He doesn't make it far when the next round of stabbing pain strikes. This time it's twice as painful. Sam doubles over and an arm wraps around his stomach and a hand holds onto the table to keep his self from falling. He tries to wait it out but this time it doesn't stop. The pain increases and Sam groans. His body tenses and the knuckles turn white on the hand gripping the table. Another groan escapes Sam as the pain increases yet again and his grip on the table disappears. He falls to the floor on his knees and his free hand braces on the floor.

I take it back. This definitely isn't hunger pains, Sam thinks as he groans in pain again. Breathing through the pain, Sam pulls out his phone and scrolls down to Dean's name. Before he can hit send though, the battery drains on his phone and shuts off.

'The hell? Sam thinks and then groans from the increase in pain again. Sam falls forward and rests his forehead on the floor in front of him. He feels something dripping down his nose and he lifts his head. Sam rubs his free hand on his upper lip. Sam looks down and sees blood on his finger. He grimaces and then a shout escapes him as the pain hits him tenfold. His shout is cut off as a cough wracks his body. Sam moans, his eyes scrunched in pain. He opens his eyes and it takes a moment for them to focus. When they do, his eyes widen and sees the spots of blood sprayed in front of him.

Crap, thinks Sam as the panic sets in. Come on Dean! Another cough jerks his body and blood sprays the floor in front of Sam once again. Somewhere off in the distance, Sam hears a door slam shut. There's a few moments before a voice is heard shouting.

"Hey Sammy! I think this stuff Garth gave us will come in handy!" Dean shouts as he walks down the stairs and through the entryway. As he enters the dining room, he instantly comes to a stop, his heart beating rapidly. Sam looks up and his eyes barely focus on the form of his brother. Blood is coming from Sam's nose and splayed across his chin from when he had coughed.

"Dean, I think something is really wrong," Sam forces out in a strained voice. He coughs and blood trickles from his mouth.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts and rushes to his little brother's side. Dean holds him up and tries to check him over. Panic rises inside Dean when he has no clue what is wrong with his younger brother. "What happened? What…"

"The case. Dean…the ghost," Sam forces out as he coughs again. He had been trying to put the pieces together but it had taken longer due to the overwhelming pain. Even still, he just figured it out. Dean's eyes wide; the job they just finished, this is exactly how the victims died. But they had salted and burned the bones. Unless he wasn't the one killing people. Dean forces a swallow and runs a hand through his hair and down his face.

"Okay, okay. Come on kiddo. We're going on a road trip," Dean says as he pulls Sam up and leads him towards the stairs. He'll come back for their stuff after he gets Sam settled in the Impala.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the last little chapter! Thanks for reading!

Sam shouts in agony and coughs at the end of it. Blood speckles his hand when he covers his mouth. Dean grips the steering wheel with his left hand and his phone with his right. His stomach clenches and his heart rate picks up, his jaw tensing.

"Hold on Sammy," Dean says to his brother as calmly as he can. Dean glances over at Sam before talking into the phone. "Garth, you got anything yet?"

"Hang on Dean," Garth's voice sounds over the phone distractedly.

"Garth!" Dean shouts out a warning. They were almost back at the town they thought they finished the job in and Dean was through 'hanging on'. Dean hears Garth mumble on the other end of the line but doesn't say anything. He clenches the steering wheel and the phone tighter. Sam lets out a groan and squirms in the seat. Dean shifts the phone to his left hand and rests his right on Sam's shoulder for comfort, using his leg to steady the wheel for a moment.

"Come on Garth," Dean growls out as he gently squeezes Sam's shoulder before bringing his hand back and controls the steering wheel with it.

"All right, all right, all right. I've got something," Garth hastily says, having heard the fear in Dean's voice as well as the pained noises emanating from Sam in the background. "I don't think it is Thomas James who's murdering these people."

"Then who Garth?" Dean snaps out, just wishing Garth would get to the point already.

"I think it's his brother, Jacob James," Garth replies as he looks at his information.

"You think or you know Garth? 'Cause Sam looked at the guy and he didn't seem like the murdering type," Dean growls out as he rests a hand on Sam as he shouts in once again.

"You of all people should know people do crazy things when it come to family," Garth points out and causes Dean to sigh.

"Okay, so how is he attacking Sam? We weren't even int eh same state," Dean says as he hopes Garth knows something.

"My guess is he got pissed you two tried to kill him and attached himself to Sam," Garth offers. Dean scowls but knows Garth's theory could very well be true.

"All right, thanks Garth," Dean says into the phone before hanging up and placing it into his pocket. He puts his left hand on the steering wheel and rests his right on Sam, keeping it there until they get to their destination.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hold on just a little longer Sammy," Dean begs his brother, mentally cringing. He had said this way too many times today for his liking. Dean all but drags Sam through the cemetery and gently sets him on the ground, leaning him against a tree. Sam groans and Dean squeezes his shoulder before opening their bag and pulling out a shovel. Dean moves over to Jacob James' grave and hastily begins digging it up.

Dean forces himself to keep going even as the closer he gets to the coffin the more pained Sam's shouts are. _Hold on Sammy. Please just hold on_. Sam shouts in agony and his back arches and blood runs out his nose. He chokes and coughs causing more blood than anytime before spraying over himself. The pain had intensified and still is progressively doing so, if it's even possible. The only thought running through Sam's mind is that he hopes Dean kill the bastard soon. Another wave of pain washes over him and Sam lets out another shout of pain. Sam's hands clench into fists where they are beginning to cramp up.

Dean hits wood and he quickly scrapes off the coffin. He opens it up and looks down at the half-rotten corpse inside. Glaring inside the coffin, Dean tosses the shovel out of the hole and hurriedly follows after it. Sam's screams have reached the point where they are echoing around him. Dean tries to ignore them as he pours the lighter fluid and salt over the corpse at the same time. Tossing the empty cans to the side, Dean grabs a match and lights it, wasting no time in throwing it in the coffin. The corpse instantly lights and another agonizing scream joins Sam's before both go silent. Dean hurries over to Sam and kneels down in front of him, checking him over.

"Sammy?" Dean asks as he rests a hand on Sam's arm.

"'M good," Sam mumbles out with a relieved head nod. Sam's body is more relaxed and he sighs in relief and the only pain in his voice is remnants of a few moments ago.

"Thank God," Dean sighs out in relief and his own shoulders sag. "Come on. Let's get you back home."

"Hey, D'n," Sam says as he grabs Dean's arm. Dean stops in his movement and looks at his brother. "Thanks."

"Anytime little brother," Dean replies and throws Sam's arm over his shoulder. Dean lifts Sam to his feet and begins helping him towards the Impala. "Anytime."

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read! Appreciate the support!


End file.
